Live Or Die
by Loco the Exclaimer
Summary: So why so different? And why do two people with differences have to fight? 10 songs, 10 drabbles, couples listed inside. TFA/Animated and G1.


**Okay, so… there's this writing exercise, where you take your MP3 player, put it on shuffle, and write one quick drabble for each song that pops up. I was havin a bit of writer's block, so I decided to give it a whirl.  
I wrote each drabble within the length of the song like you're supposed to do, but... I skipped a couple songs. Nothing big! Just Violet Hill by Coldplay and I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry so... you can understand that.  
Characters and stuff (c) Hasbro.**

**Series: TFA (Transformers Animated)  
Focus:  
1. Prowl x Bumblebee  
2. Blitzwing x Blackarachnia  
3. Sari  
4. Ratchet x Wreck-Gar  
5. Optimus Prime & Megatron  
6. Sari (major spoilers for season 2 finale)  
7. Ratchet  
8. Prowl x Bumblebee  
9. Megatron x Starscream  
10. Optimus Prime & Megatron (mostly OP)**

XXXXX

**1. Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows**

It was weird, this feeling humans called "love", and something Prowl never wanted to experience. To go head over heels, as the expression went. It was the last thing he ever wanted.

So he could hardly understand why every time Bumblebee bothered him, he was always more than happy to tolerate the young bot's antics; why he always felt warmer with the yellow mech around; why, although he would never willingly admit it, being around the youth made him happy.

He couldn't understand it, but he kept trying, even though he was sure he'd never succeed.

XXXXX

**2. She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

Blitzwing approached Blackarachnia curiously and quietly. Near as he could tell, the femme hadn't noticed his presence at all, instead occupied with her thoughts. He cleared his throat, trying in vain to catch her attention. Finally, he tapped her shoulder, and she spun around with a light gasp.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his icy calm face showing concern. She offered a light, distant smile and nodded.

"Fine…"

"You know… if there's anything on your mind, you can talk to me about it. I have too much time anyvay."

She smiled again. She knew he had plenty to do. Time was not something any Decepticon had in large quantities. Nevertheless, he took her hand, and she smiled.

"Thank you."

XXXXX

**3. Wonderwall – Oasis**

Being alone constantly is not healthy for any organic, least of all an eight-year-old human girl. With her father constantly working, and no mother, she had been lonely most of her life. So the arrival of the Autobots came as something of a miracle to young Sari.

They were the ones she could be herself around, could tell her secrets to, to protect and be protected by, the ones she would trust with her life. They would always be there for her, no matter how many times they threatened to leave. They were her family, the ones who would always have a place for her, no matter what happened.

And finally, she was no longer alone.

XXXXX

**4. Pocketful of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield**

Working, Ratchet had discovered a long time ago, is much easier when you're not with someone who _won't stop talking_.

How someone so naïve and young could have so much to talk about was beyond him, but Wreck-Gar had not stopped talking since he had woken up. Ratchet had fished him out of the bay only a few hours ago, shocked and relieved to find the bot still alive. He had done the repairs and waited for the living scrap heap to wake up, and was now beginning to regret doing so.

"Don't you _ever_ stop talking?!" He finally yelled, fed up.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I _never_ stop talking!" Wreck-Gar reported dutifully. Ratchet growled irritably, but buckled down to listen. Surprisingly enough, he soon found himself interested… who knew a pile of garbage brought to life could have such profound things to say?

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXXX

**5. Locking Up the Sun – Poets of the Fall**

Why did it have to come to this?

So long ago, if you had told Optimus Prime that someday, Megatron would be standing above him, a giant cannon pointed down at the blue and red bot, he would have told you that you were crazy.

What does it take for two brothers to be torn apart this way?

"M-Megatron…" He said quietly, but stopped. He would offer no desperate plea for his own life, no questioning of why it had to be this way. He had done what needed to be done, and there was no going back. Megatron grinned.

"Nothing to say, then, Optimus?" He asked. "Very well."

He raised his fusion cannon, pressing the end to Optimus's head. Optimus said nothing, but shut his eyes, silently mourning for what once was.

XXXXX

**6. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying – Fallout Boys**

Sari hadn't noticed the pain up until that point. But her elbow felt as though it had been ripped open – which, she was to discover, it had been.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She now lay in her bed, but she didn't know when or how she'd gotten there. All she knew was that she knew nothing.

Her hand went to her elbow, gently touching the circuitry that lay beneath, fingers running over the wires. She was shaking, she could feel it, and she pulled her hand away before she ended up breaking something in there.

Breaking…

Like a machine.

Everything suddenly hit her at that moment, in a way it hadn't before. And before she knew it, she was crying. It shouldn't have happened this way…

Her entire life, ripped apart in only a second.

XXXXX

**7. Where Is the Love? – Black-Eyed Peas**

When Ratchet had first joined the army, he hadn't entirely understood. He hadn't understood the pain, the suffering, the loss. Or why they had to fight. He was quickly brought to reality.

There are reasons Ratchet didn't ever want to talk about the war, to Optimus or anyone else. There are certain things you don't want to talk about, ever. He knew this; he had seen too many of these. But the thing that haunted him most were the ones he couldn't save. Those that had been brought in, fresh from battle, bleeding their fluids everywhere, that had slowly faded away on the operating table.

Certain things, you don't ever want to talk about.

And people sometimes wonder why he's always so angry.

XXXXX

**8. Chemicals React – Aly & AJ**

Prowl sighed in aggravation. "Isn't there something else you can be doing, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked at the floor, for once quiet. It seemed like Prowl didn't want to listen to anything the goldenrod mech had to say. Maybe it would be better to come back later…

He shook his head. He doubted he would get the courage to do this again. Nodding to himself brought fresh resolve, and he looked Prowl in the eyes.

"Yes?" Prowl asked curiously. "Is there something you need to say to me?"

"Here." Bumblebee said, extending his hand. Prowl looked down at it and blinked in surprise. Were those… daises?

XXXXX

**9. Baby One More Time – Britney Spears**

"Stop."

Starscream froze in his tracks, his back stiffening, his head slowly turning to the source of the voice.

"Megatron!" He said, his mouth forming into a grin. "You're still alive…?"

Megatron narrowed his eyes. "This is the last time you will betray me, Starscream." His fusion cannon was charging, still pointed at Starscream's lower back.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you…?" Starscream asked with false innocence.

Megatron hesitated slightly. Slightly, but it was enough for Starscream to notice. Before Megatron could even respond, Starscream's lips were pressed against his, leaving him stunned, to the point that he dropped the cannon. When their lips finally parted, his arms were around Starscream's waist, and Starscream was grinning.

"You can't kill me, Megatron," He said, somewhat smugly. "You never could."

XXXXX

**10. I'm Alive – Nickelback**

All Optimus wanted was for everyone to be happy. A naïve wish, he knew, but aren't most wishes?

Why did there have to be war, fighting, death? Why was it that everyone would kill each other for little or no reason? Why couldn't anyone see that it was useless? That it would be better to forget the past and work together? Less lives would be lost; there would be so much to gain for everyone.

Everyone here on Earth fought so much, for such simple reasons. It wasn't like that back on Cybertron… at least, not until Megatron led the Decepticons to war.

How could two brothers be so different? One wishing for peace, the other for destruction? One full of love, the other hate? Raised the same, lived the same, born the same.

So why so different?

And why do two people with differences have to fight?


End file.
